Second Chances
by glenda.storey42
Summary: If you could would you bring back your Warden since the Divine could live in the fade why not bring back your Warden this second part to Who wants to live forever Once again it won't let me click on the names Wardens from Awaking plus Zevran is a Warden the everyone from Inquisition Howe/Merhariel to be announced after Howe


The sounds in the Brecilian forest went to from the music of nature to the sounds of the lone rider riding on the path at one time saw a lot of travel at one point in time. But now the rider and horse were the only ones this well wore way as the passenger got closer to their destination, they look to up to see a mausoleum the massive white columns now were showing signs of neglect the once maintained lawns now overgrown as the person approached they could see that once white marble was turning green from the moss and brown and dirt that had built over the years. The person under the cloak sneered at the site. They got off their horse and walked into the building to the inside was no better, dead leaves and other trash that had blown in to the building were piling up around the only table in the room and on the center of this table was one thing was an urn. Person looked up to see they only another item in the room was a large portrait of who this tomb belong too, sadly it had fade in time also. The man closed his eyes remember when it was placed on that wall. It was of Dalish women who gave her life to save Ferelden.

Zevran closed his eyes he could remember the day of the battle he watched in horror as Alistair carried Willow lifeless out of that dam building. Zevran had to turn his head because he didn't want that schmuck Alistair too see him break down. Zevran had flashbacks of Willow spared his life, and over time they became friends. Zevran always hated in his way Alistair because he won her heart. The day he found out that Willow was carrying Alistair child he wanted to drug Willow and get her away from Alistair and rise Willow and Alistair son as his own. A few weeks later after Willow gave birth to Alistair, son, the ass broke her heart and her spirit as soon he saw Willow again. The next time he saw Willow had cut all her beautiful hair off and Zevran could tell Willow had a death-wish in the end. Willow got want she wanted on that roof of Fort Drakon. The day came to say goodbye to Willow it was private affair only Willow companies and the Keeper of her clan was there as Willow body turned to ash in front of their eyes. Alistair spared no expense on Willow tomb and urn after the work was done they watched as workman places a portrait of Willow. Since Willow death Alistair stayed in some state of inebriation the only time he would be somewhat sober was when he was on the hunt for his lost son Duncan. Zevran and Oghren wanted to remember Willow in their way so after the last time they tried to find Willow, son. They went to Vigils Keep both became Wardens.

The Commander they got was elf just like Willow. Few after weeks after she took command the king came to check on them, Zevran was turning in paperwork he heard the sounds he knew too well since he was raised in Brothel. Coming from the commander's bedroom which was in the same space as her office. Zev heard the bedroom door open to see Alistair fixing his clothes; his hair was disheveled also. Zevran looked at the king sneered at him "How dare you disgrace Willow in this way." Alistair turned his head in shame then shame turned into rage. Alistair looked at his fellow Warden and started to spit his words angrily at Zevran "Y…. o…u hide the fact that Willow was pregnant and all of you hide the fact she went off on her own to have our child." Zev fired back" don't change the subject, your highness; she hid it because she knew you would have turned your back on Ferelden so you could be family with her and Duncan." That sent Alistair into a deeper rage with few steps he had Zevran pinned to the wall and was trying to choke him out Alistair sneered in Zev ear" don't you dare bring Duncan into this conversation If I would have known I would never say that to her after the lands meeting I would not of care if the Nobles didn't like it I would make her my queen and Duncan would be my heir, and she would still be alive." Alistair let Zevran go and crumbled to the floor and started to sob into his hands" Will I am so sorry," then Alistair switches over to Elvish " Ma vhenan, Ir abelas, ma vhenan." Zevran stood there in shock because Alistair was speaking a perfect elvish two years ago he barely could speak it. Zevran looked over the Warden Commander she was just in a sheet and was pissed off. She paid the king back when she destroyed Amaranthine. Told anyone who would listen to her it was on the orders of the King.

Zevran opens his eyes again to be standing in front of Willow portrait still now it faded and slipped from the frame. Zevran sighed and left the mausoleum as he was a few miles down the path from the crypt. Zevran heard a sound like something screaming in the air the next thing he listened to a was massive boom from where Willow tomb was. Zevran turned his horse around and clamped back to Willow final resting place. Instead of a grave, there was an enormous hole and demons were trying to climb out of the hole. Which pissed of Zevran to no ended he went to battle and killed all the demons. After they were gone Zevran got back on his horse and went back to his campsite he had others waiting for him. Zevran and his fellow Wardens were on their way to talk to only other Warden about the nagging feeling in the back of their minds about the calling.

Alistair was sitting on his throne his head was pounding one he drank too much last night, and the second thing was he woke up with strange women next to him, and he could not remember her name he just knew she was some Lord's wife. The third thing was Alistair knew it was still too soon for him go to his calling and her. Alistair was rubbing the side of his head. Because women he slept with last night her husband was in front of him now bitching like a girl because Alistair fucked his wife. Alistair signed and let Teagan handle it What got Alistair attention was when the lord brought-up the fact that Alistair could of impregnating his wife. Alistair up stood and turned around and grabbed his Grey Warden sword which was hanging over the top his throne from its sheath and turned around and sneered at the Lord" Excuse me what was that?' The lord stood his ground and stood toe to toe with the King "you heard me what are doing to do if you got my wife pregnant." Alistair looked the man in the eyes and said, "I can't you, pompous jackass I am a Warden we can't have kids" Lord looked at Alistair and smiled" Really your Majesty you say you can't have children what about the child that Hero gave birth too before she died. Remember I was there when your Advisor Teagan told the Landsmeeting that the hero did give birth to the next heir throne so don't give feed this court that line of crap you can't have kids." Alistair saw white it flashed before his eyes he looked down, and he had Willow lifeless body in his arms again. Then Alistair heard the Lord say something that sent Alistair into a rage" Worthless half-breeds" it was aimed towards Alistair and his son since everyone knew that Alistair real mother was an elf, and so was Duncan mother. What stops getting the man throw by Alistair sword was Teagan. He placed himself in front of the lord and Alistair because the last man who called Alistair son half breed got ran throw by Alistair. Alistair could care less if anyone called him a half-breed or bastard but to call Duncan a half-breed bastard was unforgivable in Alistair's eyes and met death to the one who spoke it out loud. Teagan spoke "enough we all know that Wardens cannot have children Duncan, is the only exception in this case," The court started to speak in hushed tones because everyone knew every woman the king slept with did not get pregnant. Alistair turned around and sat back down on this throne.

Later, that day Alistair guest arrived as the Wardens walked into the throne room, Alistair did not know who everyone was at least one still his friend they all took one knee. Alistair stood up and walk down to his brother in arms and smiled " come on guys I was a warden before this crown mess" Since Zevran walked in on him and the Warden Commander every time after that he would dress him as your highness but every time if Alistair would try to talk to him in private Zevran would dress him as " your asses" and walk away Alistair heard Oghren speaking to him" this man-wear skit is Anders" Alistair looked at Anders" I know you, when I went to Kirkwall weren't you with Champion of Kirkwall, And you are the one who blew up the Chantry also where is Hawke at I need to talk to him" Anders stood up and started to turn blue. Oghren sighed and grabbed his Anders' arm and made him drop down to one knee again" sorry you just got to meet Justice." And looked over at Nate this is Rendon Howe little Blighter Nathan Howe Nate tap his chest " your Highness people just call me Nate." Alistair paused for a second and then just smile " Come on guys I have food and drink ready."

The Wardens follow the king in the dining hall, and there was warden size meal ready for all of them. Alistair stood up and clapped his hands out came some dancers in scanty clothing. As the night wore on more Alistair got drunk and more it pissed Zevran off to the point where Oghren grabbed his arm as had ahold of mug ale in other" let it go clearly he has moved on but you and I have not forgotten her," Later on that night everyone was drunk, but Zevran rage kept him sober then Alistair did the unthinkable in his drunkenness he grabbed ahold one of the dancers and willing the dancer to let him do it he pulled off her lower outfit and took the girl right on the table in front of everyone. During that time Alistair took off his shirt that is when Oghren and Zevran notice that he was no longer wearing Willow's locket and he had not in a long time. What got Alistair attention was when Zevran slammed both his fit into the table with a force that shook and sneered at Alistair " where is the locket ?" Alistair looked up in his alcohol-hazed " I don't know, and I don't care," with that said Zevran saw red and Oghren sober up quickly before he could stop him Zevran threw a dagger at the king. It hit the back of the chair with such forces it cracked the wood around the dagger. It shocked the dancer so bad she got up ran out of the room. Alistair looked at the knife that up to its hilt in the wood he knew whos dagger it was hilt was wrapped in deep forest green cloth, and it had elvish words carved into. It was one of Willow throwing daggers. Alistair pulled the dagger out of the wood when he has flashbacks of his forest goddess. Alistair looked up again, and Zev was gone. Alistair looked down at the table again to see where until a few minutes ago he had his dick in another nobody he could swear he could hear Willow be on the Fade. Willow was crying and heard Willow sweet voice sneering at him " how could do this to me again? Liar, Liar" as Willow was chanting those words repeatedly in his head Alistair looked down at the table again he took his arm sweeping everything that was in front of him into the wall with the loud clacking of dishes and glass breaking against the wall. Alistair keeps looking at that dagger when he looked up again everyone was gone. Alistair went to bed as he went to bed he grabbed hold of his favorite maids and took her to his bed. That was not the only person in his room that night Zevran was hiding in the shadows as Alistair was lost in passion Zevran found Willow's locket and took it. Zevran and the other Warden left that night because by that point Oghren was fed up with Alistair and his crap.

A few months later at the other end a Thedas at the base of the Frost Back mountains there was a trading town called Manitou Springs it was getting famous for the hot springs. There was a fight in one of the back allies a man was jumped by the local thugs. The thugs did not live long because the man they picked a fight with one was x-Crow and now a Grey Warden, Zev did get few cuts he left the alley and headed to the tavern that he had heard about an eleven-year-old kid who could heal anything with magic and the kid was deadly with blades. Zev pulled a locket, and it started to glow in his hand. Zev never gave up the search to find Duncan.

Now that same locket was glowing blue in Zev hand the light grew brighter when as Zev walked then started to vibrate in Zev hand as he got closer to a bar called the Archdemon. Zev investigated the bar he had heard rumors about a kid with silver hair and some reason the kid could do magic too. He did not see Duncan anywhere, Zev thought to himself maybe he is the back. Zev pushed the door open, and the wind pulled his cloak back, and Zev scanned the room, to see if he could see him. Zevran heard the owner "Oi don't stand there buy a drink or get out." Zevran sat down at the bar and order an ale the barkeep looked down and say that Zevran had cut on the side of his face. Barkeep smile at Zevran and yellow and broken smile" hey I got someone how could fix that" he turned around and screamed "boy get your ass here" Zev heard a young man voice "What! Why in the hell am I needed" Barkeeper went to the back and dragged out a kid? The locket started to vibrate in Zev pocket. Zev almost spit out his drink there was Duncan in front him of he had long silver hair it came to pass his shoulder, and it was in a loose ponytail, and he had forest green eyes and was tall for a kid that just turned eleven years old. Zev could see Willow in the child, and of course, he could see Alistair in the kid what confirmed who Duncan was his Grey Warden birthmark on his arm which by this point looked like a real tattoo what else shocked Zev was that this kid had the same tattoo on his face like him. Zev smiled to himself and said to himself" I wish Alistair could see this" Duncan sat down next to Zevran and his hands started to glow green and healed Zev cut. Zev could hear Duncan swearing under his breath "Zevran Arainai you betrayed your oath to the Crows now it time for you to die your warden is not here to project you are dumb ass for coming into this bar because Crows own this bar" Zev felt cold steal close to his neck he glances over at Duncan "What's your name kid?" Duncan smiled "they call me Fox because I am sly as a one " Zev smiled Duncan again "see the kid I did not come alone either right Le?" Fox felt a dagger at his own throat Leliana was standing behind him. Then the sound of cloaks begins thrown off to Fox was surround by Wardens and Inquisition forces with few minutes all the Crows were dead include the bar keep the only person who was not dead Fox, and he was sitting on the floor his arms tied behind his back. The adults did not know that Fox was always caring he twisted he shoulder and dislocated it and brought the rope in front of him and cut the rope with a boot knife. Fox stood up and ready himself to take out the ass that killed his fellow Crows. The Adults looked at Fox with shock a guy with black hair came over to kneed him in the gut. As Fox went down, he heard his little three old sisters screaming from the back room as his world black he said, "don't touch my sister Aggie."

Oghren bent down and looked at Duncan "Sing me a lullaby that kid is just like his mother" Leliana bent and wiped Duncan sliver hair out his face. She looked up at Zev" are you sure it's him? I don't want this to be another fake one" Zev bent down and pulled out Willow locket it was bright blue, and it was vibrating so much it was almost singing in Zev's hand. Le looked over at the locket in Zev "When did Alistair give that to you?" Zev closed his hand and stood "he didn't he stopped caring a long time ago" Le saw Fox arm, and sure enough his forearm had the Grey Warden birthmark. Leliana picked up Duncan unconscious body to carry him out the inn Leliana looked over to a three-old terrified shaking so much she pees herself Leliana bent down and smiled at the child "your name is Aggie right" the little girl nodded her head Leliana stood up and looked at Nate" can you take her to please" Nate bent down and place he cloak around the child and picked her up and carried her out of the bar.

Fox woke the next morning he was laying on a bed his hands and feet were tied together. Fox turned his head to Zevran sitting in a chair next to the bed he was sleep. As Fox started to move next, he knew Zevran was looking him" What traitor you should be dead you piece of shit" Zevran was not surprised that young Duncan was a bad as his mother. Zev looked over at Fox" I know that Aggie is not your real little sister what do you know about real mother?" Fox sneer "what I been told she was a worthless woodland elf and a whore as for my real dad he some noble that she fucked and got knocked with me and first chance she got she got rid of me and went back to her stupid clan. She ever gave a shit…." Leliana stormed in to the room and bent down at slapped Fox across the face. Fox looked up at Leliana "who do think you are bitch" Leliana wanted to slap Fox again she stood up and looked at Zevran "talk to him before I kill him" and walked out the room" Fox looked at Zevran "what in the hell is wrong with that broad" Zev stood up and looked down at Fox "that kid was your mothers best friend" Fox looked up at Zevran" let me guess you're my father" Zev was losing the last bit patience" No I am not I am your uncle brat" Zev stood up went to the window and looked out it and sighed " your mother is dead she been gone 10 years almost 11 years she died after you were born." Zevran was asked not to tell Duncan his mother was back from the grave. Zev sighed again, so he lied to Duncan" She died for this country kid" Fox was looking up at the ceiling, and he started to laugh" Sure whatever you want to believe I know for a fact she didn't want me that stupid cunt." Zev walked over to the bed picked up Fox a threw him into the wall as Fox tried to stand next thing he knows Zevran punched him in the face. Next thing Fox knew there two other guys in room one was the black hair guy that kneed him and other was blonde and they were also in Warden armor " Come on Zev let it goes" Zev fired back at Anders " Bullshit let me just beat him up a little bit because he called his mother a cunt" Anders looked over at Nate get him out here because we both know he wants blood" Nate drag Zev out of the room in full nelson. Anders bent down looked at Fox and sighed "Name is Anders if I cut your hands free can you heal yourself." Fox nodded his head Anders cut free Fox hands. Fox started to heal his now very sore jaw, Anders looked down at Fox" so how long have had a magic kid?" Fox looked up at Anders "my name not kid it's Fox since I was very young. I have a question for you Anders?" Anders bent down "What Fox?" Fox looked Anders in the face "Why in the hell are those two so mad at me…." They both heard Leliana from the doorway she was so mad that she was crying "Because Duncan since that is your real name your mother was the Hero of Ferelden" Anders and Fox looked over at Leliana she walked in at placed Willow locket into Fox's hand and walked out of the room. Fox opened the locket he found few strands of his hair and saw the picture of Willow, and she looked so happy in the picture, and she was small women, and she was holding a baby in her arms the baby was almost too big for her to hold. Anders looked down at the picture "that Fox is your mother, Warden, and saver of Ferelden," Fox had heard of the Hero before everyone who did not live under a rock for ten years knew she who was and what she did. Still thinking the adults were out to con him he remembers the thing you can't con a con artist. Fox dropped the locket on the floor it chipped the side of the locket. Fox smiled at the adults "opps I dropped it I know all of you are full of shit I am not that kid." Anders grabbed Leliana before she beat Fox so and get it to throw his thick head he was Willow son. Anders pulled Leliana out of the room. As soon they let the place that schmuck Anders forgot to re-tie Fox hands he crawled over to his boots and pulled out one his daggers and cut his feet free and put his shoes back on and climbed out the window to find his sister.

Fox climbed down the drain pipe and stole a cloak from someone horse and went back to the inn to find his sister. Fox went through the kitchen and stayed in the shadows he heard dwarf talking to the dude with black hair "that kids just like his mother spitfire even down the attitude thank the ancestors he does not take after his father he is 100 % Willow, son." Fox heard Aggie she was laughing some adult was making her smile at shadow puppets that made on the wall and she was sitting on Qunari lap then he heard that redhead before was at the top of the stairs screamed out "Shit, he is gone find him" Bull happen to look down there was that kid that Red was looking for. Bull stood up and picked the kid up by the belt complete off the floor" don't worry Red I found him," Fox pulled out a knife and tried to cut him. Bull just sighed first then he slammed Fox not hard into the table top face first and disarmed the kid. With Qunari bearing down on Fox heard the Qunari speak to him" Names Iron Bull we are not here to hurt you or little sister and you can't-fool me kid I am Ben-Hassrath so don't try to pull any crap over me."  
A few days later the group left Manitou Springs, of course, Fox's hands were tied together he stopped fighting after the adults agree to take Aggie with them. When Bull told the group that it would be a better idea that Fox and his sister would stay with him and the Chargers.

As the last group left the mountain pass that was the first time since Fox could remember he got to see Ferelden as far as the eye could see farms people were working the farms they looked like ants from his vantage point. Fox turned around to hear his little sister talking to Leliana about his bitch of a mother. Ever since Aggie learned that Fox real mother was the Hero of Ferelden. Aggie would not shut-up for five seconds about his mother. Aggie got mad at her brother when she heard that he called his own mother a potty word and she slapped his arm hard. As the group made their way down the main road instead of going right, they went left. As the group made the turn he looked up at the dwarf who leading " Hey you were are we going anyways? " Oghren turned around in his saddle and looked at the Fox the Inquisitor wants to meet you. The two of you have a lot to talk about when we get to Skyhold. Fox heard the Inquisition was led by a Dalish elf. Fox came up with the idea to kill the inquisitor. His name would be known after an act like that. Maybe it would get back to the bitch that abandoned him so after he was born. Maybe, later, he would find out which noble that knocked up his mother and he would kill him too. The bull could feel malcontent coming off the pre-teen. Bull stopped Fox horse looked up at him. " I know what you think I will not let you hurt her you would be dead." Fox could tell the Qunari meant it.

They set up camp on the side of the road. Leliana was tried, but she let Aggie sleep in the same tent as her. After Leliana laid Aggie down on the bedroll. Aggie looked up at Leliana earlier that day Aggie learned that Fox real mother was back from the dead was the Inquisitor. But Aggie had to keep it a secret for now. Aggie was laying under the blankets she looked up at Leliana while she is writing the letter" Will she like me cause my daddy was a Crow?" Leliana finished her letter and took one of her birds out of its cage tired the letter around its leg and let go. Leliana came over laid down next to the toddler and wiped the hair out her face. And smiled down at the child" Will loves everybody but right now she is little heartbroken right now, but as soon as she sees you she will fall in love with she always wanted a girl." Leliana grabbed Aggie hugged the little girl tightly. " Do want to hear a story Aggie?" Aggie nodded her head then little Aggie lifted her head and frowned " I like stories that have happy endings. Leliana sat up. " Well this one starts out sad then it gets better I promise" Aggie laid back down ready herself for a happy story. Leliana laid down and began her tale.

Leliana just left the Conclave because all the heated voices were giving her headache plus she wanted to see all the work that Chantry had done to the Temple of Sacred Ashes after her and Willow and the others found it. Leliana paused for a second since she was alone been almost eleven years since that day as she walked behind Alistair as he carried Willow lifeless body down from Fort Drakon since that day the only thing Leliana could see is darkness after Leliana became Divine left hand her world grew darker shadow became more menacing than before. Leliana left the temple and headed to the village the only good thing she could see was the after Willow and her their friends killed all the crazy dragon nut jobs ordinary people had moved to the Haven. Leliana felt it as the ground started to shake then Leliana turned to see the temple and the mountaintop where the level in one giant blast of green light. Everyone was still shocked as guards began to scream" there is survivor Leliana tried to push herself out the crowd to see who it has Leliana hoped it was the Divine but as guards rushed pass her the person was too small to be the Divine. Leliana heart sank deeper into the darkness. As she got past the crowd she pushed the doors to the Chantry and sneered at the men standing watch " don't let no one in got it" the men nodded he head in fear plus he feared the left hand then he heard Sister Nightingale speak again "where did they take them?" men pointed down into the jail cells. Leliana stormed off to get the information herself; As Leliana climbed down the stairs to the cells, she could hear Solas and Cassandra urging about the prisoners " Seeker she may not speak common tongue let me talk to her

"Please she is Dalish in my travels in the Fade I have learned all the dialect of the Dalish language." Solas looked down the elf that was unconscious on the cot in the cell Cassandra fire back "no I want to interrogate her to see what happened to the Divine," As Cassandra bent down to punch the elf. As Cassandra turned to punch the prisoner awake Leliana saw it was long braid of silver hair Leliana blink again to make sure she saw it again both Solas and Cassandra got pushed out of the way by Leliana she had Willow dagger in her hand as soon as she saw the women she dropped the dagger there was Willow. In what Alistair saw the last time he got to see Willow one last time. Willow was in dark green dress with many layers, and she was barefoot what confirmed Leliana suspicions was Willow long hair the braid fell over Willow's shoulder and draped over her chest Leliana got pushed out of the cell by Solas "she needs to be healed." Leliana and back up she still in shock at what she just saw and slapped herself in the face to make sure that she not in the Fade again. Which got Cassandra attention. " What is wrong Leliana?" Leliana bent down and started to cry " it's her by the Maker she alive again." they heard Varric " Hey Chuckles get your ass up we are needed quit playing house with the new elf," Solas grabbed his staff and ran up the stairs as he went to the top of his staff hit the low lamp with a loud bang. Which made Willow start to stir from her sleep which Cassandra slapped shackles on Willow's wrist and pulled Willow out of the cell into the center of the room. Cassandra left orders to come and get them when she awoke. Leliana turned her head and smiled for the first time in years and looked over at Cassandra which scarred the Seeker in all the years she knows Leliana never smiled ever. What shocked Cassandra was the fact Leliana was laughing at something, and she said out loud " Once Willow wakes up those cuffs will off, and she will out for blood." Then on cue, they heard one pissed off Elf " What in the name of the gods where am I and why am I in cuffs." They both heard wood breaking, and the next thing they heard was fighting to break out. They both ran into the room where the cells were Willow manage to get out of them one guard was out cold and next thing two other ones were thrown into the wall, Willow had the last man in a choke hold and had his own dagger to the man's throat. Willow sneers at the man " Who are you and where are we at," Cassandra got behind Willow and had her sword to Willow's neck, but Willow did not flinch. Willow looked up at human women and sneered " Please what could you do try it he will die before he hits the ground." Leliana needed to diffuse the situation quickly Leliana bent down looked at Willow" Willow we won't hurt you just let the man go please at first Willow looked at Leliana like she did not know her. Willow's head started to hurt so bad she let the man go and grabbed both sides of her head and started to scream in pain then Willow leaded forwards and blackout for about two minutes. Willow woke up with her head in Leliana lap, and she was crying " not again please don't retake her." Willow reached up and pulled Leliana hood back " Le why do you look older? What Morrigan got you again and this time she got you with some ancient potion make you look old." Willow felt Leliana grabbed her tighter shaking her head no.

They heard commotion outside the Chantry Willow looked up at Leliana again" I do not dress for battle you still know where my stash right and it sounds like you need my help" Leliana just nodded her head left the cells and went were Willow stash was in buried in the snow within few feet she hit metal box, and it had been sealed with magic. So, what is in there it was top conidiation she ran back to the cells. The whole time Cassandra was surprised because the Hero of Ferelden was standing there and was alive and had talked to her. Leliana came back with the box with a snap of Willow's fingers the box flipped open there was Grey Warden armor and matching boots and throwing blades and twin daggers and small vials of several types of poisons and lockpicking kit. Willow went down the hall to a door and bent down picked the lock which nothing new to Leliana but to see the Hero picking lock like it was nothing Willow disappeared behind the door Leliana leaned against the door and talked to Willow thought the door. " You will never guess became a Wardens?" Willow asked " Who?" Leliana looked at the door again " yours and mine favorite x-assassin Zevran and our ale drinking dwarf friend" Willow sighed again " I don't know who they are is my memory is really fuzzy right now I think I drank too much last night I know I am still pissed at the Royal Asshole because what he did at the Landsmeeting the bastard can drown in Lake Calenhad in full plate mail I will not save his sorry ass." Leliana remembers they had that conversation day before they took the main gate. Leliana thought to herself shit she still pissed off at Alistair she still thinks it was ten years ago. Leliana sighed " ok I am going to give you some names, and I want you to try to remember who they are." Willow sighed and bit her finger" ok Le I will go along with this game. "The first name that was thrown out was Willow son "Duncan." Then Leliana heard Willow screamed," that bastard took it when I find him I am going to slit his throat ear to ear fucken ear then throw his ass into the lake!" By this point Cassandra made her way to were Willow and Leliana were to Willow threating whoever she is threating, she watched as Leliana walk in to the room were the Hero was Leliana had ahold of her friend which by this point was crying into Leliana chest " don't worry we will find it I need you to focus right now ok" Willow went from crying women to train killer in a matter of seconds. Willow wipes her tears away" right let's go kill some badies that need to die." Leliana sighed again" I will meet you there ok. " As Willow slide her daggers down her back walked out of the room as they head outside. Cassandra and Willow stopped as they open the main door the first thing Willow said " Shit, Shit, Creators and the Maker why in the hell do I have to fight in the fucken snow I hate snow!" Which got everyone attention around them they all stood there with shock most were blink or had their mouths open in astonishment. Willow hated everyone just staring at her she got mad again" paint a dam picture it will last longer," As they got to the main gate Willow right hand started to hurt which did not help her mood any. Willow looked down at her hand it a bright green line throw it and hurt like hell which made Willow fell to her knees. Cassandra stopped and looked down at Willow" I was about ready to ask you how that happens?" Willow sneered " I have no fucken clue how I got this mark" Two of them left the main gate and headed up to the top of the mountain the higher they climbed Cassandra learned that some new colorful words some them in Elvish and commotion of both common and elvish. When they made it to Varric, and Solas Willow head started to hurt after they killed all the demons and monster that were coming out of the green hole in the air as soon as Solas grabbed Willow hand and close the rift. Willow world went black again she black out again she was out for a couple of minutes. Willow woke up to have Solas using magic on her head. Willow whipped around and looked at Solas she heard the dwarf bent down and said his name " Varric" and the elf behind you is Solas. Willow knew that name and his other name as well too. Willow switched from common tongue to Elvish and sneered at Solas " I know who you are Fen'Harel" then it dawns on Solas who this elf was. They both heard Cassandra" she alright? Solas was still in shock because who she was and was alive again " yes she is fine lets getting going," As they left to climb the mountaintop as Willow walked by Sola's sneer at him again and they made their way up the pass. When they made it to the basecamp Willow had everyone just staring at her she then she heard a jackass dressing like she not even there and he was talking above her. Willow got mad and with flick of her wrist the man was pinned to the table top by a dagger Willow got ahold of Roderick head as he was trying to pull himself free from the dagger that was bedded in the table loudly said " Don't you dare talk about me like I am not even here shem" Leliana touched Willow shoulder " Willow this not the time to show your ass, we got mess to clean up" Willow let up the Chancellor and pulled the knife that had him pinned to the table. Which made Roderick loos his footing, and he fell back on to a chest. Leliana grabbed Willow arm and pulled her away from the others. Leliana sighed Willow temper had not gotten better it was ten times worse than it used to be. Leliana sat Willow down and asked the one question that been on her mind since she saw Willow alive again. "What was the last thing you do remember Will?" Willow paused again and bit the same nail again. Battle at the main gate and wishing everyone luck and telling Oghren I would buy him drinks until he passed out and it would be on my tab." Leliana sighed and looked at her friend again sighed " Will that was almost eleven years ago you died after that conversation" Willow stood up and looked at Leliana stutter " I died "then her head started to hurt again Willow shook her head and looked over the wall and said " well that examples why everyone is looking at me like I am some kind of ghost" Willow bit her finger again and that let the tears fall " means Duncan just turned eleven shit I need to find him" Willow wrapped her arms around herself. Next thing Willow knew Leliana had a whole of Willow in a hug don't "worry we will find him but let's deal with a hole in the sky," Willow nodded her head. Before they got back to other Willow felt Leliana grabbed her again " don't go and die me again we have a lot to catch up on." Willow gave Leliana wicked smile "oh trust me we do" and the group head up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Willow woke up in the strange house it was three days later she sent them she could tell at least four Grey Wardens were close, and they were close. Willow snapped up to see a blondie elf on the side of the bed in prayer then their eyes locked each other. Zevran looked up he had tears in his eyes and next thing Willow knew she was getting kissed by Zevran. Next thing Zev knew he was in wall opposite side of the room from a punch from Willow and Willow was mad at him she hissed throw her teeth " you dumb ass you went a joined the Wardens you could have died." Willow looked at Zev" where is Orghen need I to kick that little ass too. Then Willow heard his voice " I am right here…. " next thing Orghen was walloped he went through the front door of the house and Willow was on top him and she was crying " You deep stalker piece of shit I am so mad I can't think straight" and next thing Orghen was getting hugged by Willow he just patted her on the back " there, their las it's ok" Willow had two shadows above her it was Anders and Nate and they both where in Warden armor too Orghen was under her. Willow heard Orghen under her " man wearing skit is Anders and other Rendon Howe little blighter Nat. Willow stood up and looked up at dark hair man and smiled " sorry about your father ," Nate raised his hand and sighed "it's ok he got what he deserved," Anders was just staring at Willow he had heard that Willow was charming, but in person he was taken back by her beauty. Willow long silver hair was lost and dropped down around her shoulders she was in a blue shirt and dark brown pants and black boots. Anders' heart did a flip in his chest at this rare woodland elf then Anders heard it. Of course, Orghen being himself cough and said loud enough for Willow to hear it " He not into girls." That said out in the open " Willow smiled "oh that is a way too much information Orghen." Anders blushed and said " I like girls too" and took Willow hand and kissed. Group heard Varric " holy Shit Blondie Cassandra is looking for you and she wants blood" next thing Everyone knew Anders was pin to a wall by a very anger Seeker she sneered " Why? Anders just sighed threw up his hands " I don't know at the time to me it seems to be right but I still unclear about the whole situation still I left like I was not myself at the time." Cassandra sneered again " I think you are a full shit mage, but I will swallow your story for now" and let Anders go and walked away. Zevran can over to Willow pulled her back into the house and sat Willow down on the bed "we need to talk to you anyways" Willow looked up " ok shot what's on your guy's minds" Zev grabbed a chair " we hearing the Calling what do you think?" Willow closed her eyes could feel it in the back of her mind telling her to go to the deeproads. Willow shook it off she remembered what Alistair told her a long time ago about the taint of being a death sentence you have only thirty years she looked at everyone who was now in a chair. Willow looked at them" you at least have thirty years before you hear the calling I know I have not been gone that long," Willow bites her nail again and looked at her fellow Wardens "from now on you guys are staying here with me" Willow looked at Anders "and please try not piss off the Seekers again please," Willow heard a fellow elf walk in since the door was shattered and was in prices, and she fell to her knees " Sister Nigthgale is looking for you she wants you meet her in the Chantry" Zev and Orghen knew Willow hated when people did they that. They .nodded and got either side of Willow as she got off the bed. They knew Willow hated when people felt like to be a servant to another person. What shocked both they was Willow bent down took the elf chin and smiled " Please don't I am here to help" Then Willow stood and took the elf hand helped her up headed to the Chantry. Then the group heard " Creator above Why in the hell do I been in a place where there is snow I hate fuckin snow." Nate and Anders heard Orghen and Zevran laughing with tears in their eyes " That's our Willow."

Willow made to the Chantry where she heard the ass from before saying something about Willow being executed as Willow reached for the door. Willow listened to a loud thud as some were thrown into the door and heard Leliana swearing which was first for Willow to understand " Like I would let you hurt her you jackass."

Leliana opened her eyes she sat up Aggie was sleep Leliana stood up and left her tent, Leliana saw a person using the shadows and headed to tents that Changers were using. Leliana saw a flash of silver she knew who it was. Le walked over to were Willow was talking to Bull " Boss that kid has some major anger issues that need to be worked out let's downplay you are his mother, and he thinks you are still dead and he pissed at you." Willow turned her head she started to cry as she cupped her hands over her face and started to cry because it was her fault that Duncan hated her but she understood the child anger." Willow still felt mother anguish towards her son. Next thing Willow was in a hug which she was picked up off the ground because Bull had picked her and he sighed" It's ok Boss we can work throw this just give me some time with the kid." Willow nodded and stopped crying " OK Bull I going to trust you with the task I want to see him please." Willow feet were on the ground again Willow went to into to Bull's tent and went into the shadows where it took a few minutes then under the moonlight she saw Duncan Willow walked over towards Duncan she bent down and gently moved his hair out his face. Willow just stared at her son. Willow could see a lot Alistair in Duncan he had his father skin tone he looked a lot like his father he was tall for his age the only thing Willow could see the only trait he had of her was his silver hair. That's when Willow noticed that Duncan had both his ears pierced he had gold hoops in his ears. Even the way Duncan slept was like his father he was on his back he was snoring just like his father. Willow bent over her sleeping son and kissed him on the forehead and spoke in a hushed tone. " in time you will learn the truth. Know this now my son I love you so much." Willow stood up and let the boy sleep and headed to the campfire that was burning bright. Were everyone was, and they were talking about Duncan. Orghen looked up at Willow and smiled that " kid is a chip off the old block thank ancestors he takes after you more than that jackass he even swears as bad as you do," Willow smiled at Orghen and went set up her tent. Leliana went over to Willow tent." I want you to meet someone". Willow stood up and follow Leliana into her tent. That's when Willow saw Aggie curled up sleeping at that moment she fell in love with Aggie. Willow bent down to kiss the little girl on the head Aggie eyes popped open was looking up at Willow she smiled at her and spoke" You are beautiful elf I am sorry Fox is mad at you," Willow picked up Aggie held her and spoke to her " Ar lath ma, vhenan, Vir smell verno" Aggie just looked at Willow before Aggie could ask what Willow just smile " My love we are now family" Aggie eyes got real big and sat up and hugged Willow. Willow carried Aggie out of the tent they went to her shelter, and both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Fox was up and looking for his sister when he found she was sitting on the ground and getting her hair braid and she was learning Elivsh from the elf that was braiding Aggie's hair and from the look of the elf armor she was the Inquisitor. Willow looked at her son the look he gave her she told her " shit I know that look he is pissed off" Then both heard Aggie say angrily " BE NICE FOX SHE IS MY NEW MOMMY!" Fox was taken back " What in the name of the Maker are you going on about Aggie our mother died right after you were born." Aggie stood up and put her hands on her hips and looked at Fox and at the top her lungs screamed" MY NEW MOMMY TOLD ME IN THE DALISH CLAN IF YOU LOSE BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS SOMEONE IN THE CLAN SAY FEW WORDS THEN YOU WILL BE ADOPTED BY THE PERSON WHO SAID IT SO SLIVER IS MY NEW MOMMY AND SINCE YOU ARE HALF AND YOU ARE MY BROTHER THAT MAKES THE THREE OF US FAMILY" Willow had to hide her smile because Aggie had spirit to stand up to Duncan and make that statement that took guts, Duncan looked at his little sister, and he bent down to make sure they eyed to eye and gave her a warm smile" sure Aggie I will agree to this to make you happy." It tore at Willow she just saw another trait of Alistair under the tough guy he was kind-hearted just like Alistair.

A few hours later on the road to get back to Skyhold Fox was riding his horse and he was next Iron Bull he watched as Leliana rode by him ever since they arrived on the road Aggie was in her new mother lap, and she was learning Elvish words, and they were head of the column. Fox asked for Leliana to ride next to him. As Leliana stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. Fox bit his lip and looked at her" Since you were my mother best friend do you know who is my father is."Leliana just looked at Fox with shock she had not found time to talk to Willow about if the child ever brought up it about who his father was." Leliana looked to see Willow's head dropped" Leliana looked at Fox, and she lied " Your father died right before you were born that is the reason why your mother did what she did. Fox stopped and looked at Leliana with questing look, Leliana looked at Willow again she had turned her horse around, and with tears in her eyes and worded thanks, Leliana didn't want to lie to Duncan, but he learned he is heir to the throne and at time his only living parent just turned his back on his own. Duncan would have felt he was abandon and he may start down a very dark road and never come back. Le sighed and looked at Fox and started to talk she looked at Willow again she had turned her horse around Le could tell Willow was crying because she was shaking Leliana stopped her horse and looked at Duncan" We were fighting horde of Darkspawns ever since your father learned that your mother was pregnant he never liked the idea of Wil fighting after that. We were heading to Haven to say Earl with Andraste Sacred Ashes we were ambushed he took a sword to the gut trying to save your mother he died in your mother's arms." Fox looked at Leliana " why did he do that was stupid." Leliana looked at Fox again and made the statement" you are one of a kind Fox you are the first ever to born to two Grey Wardens have you ever wonder how you got that birthmark?" and pointed at Duncan arm" that is the mark of Grey Wardens you should proud of that mark. Fox stopped at looked at Leliana then he turned his head all these years he hated his parents, but both of them gave their lives to save Ferelden he looked up into the sky Leliana watched as Fox started to cry because for the first time in his life Fox was proud due the fact he was product two hero's as he let the tears fall he looked Leliana " how do you say I am sorry mother in Dalish?"Le looked at Fox "Ir Abelas amil" at the head of the column Willow was crying so because for the first time Duncan called her mother, then she heard Duncan say it in Dalish.

That night Willow was in a tree she needed time to herself. As Willow looked at the sky she already started to put her plan into action she asked Leliana to send word to her keeper because Willow had planned she need the keepers to help and she needs to make official with her clan about Aggie being her adopted daughter. Willow sighed next thing she had Nate sitting next to her in the tree he took her hand and kissed it " are you ok I know this must be so hard on you." Nate places his hands on Willow's face brought her in close once their foreheads were touching each other Nate looked into Willow green eyes " I will be here if you need a shoulder to cry on or anything else," Next thing Willow knew Nate was kissing her after the kiss Nate looked at Willow " are you going be took hon?" Willow nodded her head she looked up Nate was gone. The next day Leliana was outside Willow tent she had a note" It seems that is Warden in Hinterlands and seems the only one that has not gone missing they had heard reports that all the Warden in Thedas had gone missing minus the Wardens that were with Inquisition only a few knew that were Wardens in their ranks since that day all the Wardens put their Warden armor away the Rouges were in Medium mail, and Anders and Oghren were other armor than Warden armor. Leliana and Willow heard the other Wardens chime in " We are coming on this mission." So later, that day the Wardens left Leliana was the only one she could trust to get the kids back to Skyhold in one piece.

On the ride to the Hinterlands Willow listen to everyone talking about in the last few years bunch fake Wardens were running around Thedas Zevran and his team on the hunt for the so-called Wardens. When they got to the Crossroads Willow made sure she kept her head covered some older people remember the pretty silver hair elf that saved them years ago. Willow heard Zevran talking to a farmer that was against a fence he told them were Blackwall was and how he helped around the area with the bandits.  
When they got there, Willow heard Blackwall saying to the armed villager's something about holding their weapons. Willow stopped she not could sense the taint she looked at her fellow Wardens they nodded they knew this guy was no warden. Willow walked up to Blackwall was straightforward if he knew anything about the Divine, Willow rolled her eyes and said out loud " Since you don't have a clue I done here as the group was about ready to leave Blackwall stooped Willow " You will need a Warden help I want to help" Willow rolled her eyes and smile " Welcome to the Inquisition" and the group rode back to Skyhold.

On the ride back, they were camped right outside Redcliffe that is when Willow laid eyes on the monument that was dedicated to her in the middle of the village. Willow came up with the idea, but she would need some help from Sera because Willow hated that statue. That night Willow was lost in thought about how she was going to deal with that monstrosity in the village. Everyone was sitting around the campfire. What got Willow attention was Zev being himself " So Blackwall were you during the 5th Blight?" Blackwall looked at Zev" I was around, where were you?" Zev smiled before he could say where he was Zevran got smack on the side of the head by a pebble as he rubbed the side of his head Zev looked over at Willow as she shook her head no. Willow smiled and turned to Blackwall and asked him a question " So what does a person have to do for the ritual to become a Grey Warden?" Blackwall sat back on his bedroll and looked at the group of people. Well it starts as with a grand tournament every Champion in each field was given a chance to take on the previous year's winner and if they win that they are given the weapons of Grey Warden." Willow heard Oghren who was sitting close to Blackwall he coughed into his hand and said out " Bullshit" then he felt stung by Willow using pebble. Blackwall didn't hear Oghren and his comment. Blackwall continued his version of becoming Grey Warden. Blackwall smile at the group and began to talk again" of course as Grey Wardens we could die so we are given choices of women so we can keep the Gray Wardens numbers high. Willow dropped the meat that was on a stick and just stared at Blackwall in pure shock she looked at her fellow Wardens they were trying not to laugh out loud at the bullshit that was coming out of Blackwall mouth. Willow thank the creators that the darkness could hide the fact she was getting mad at this fake Warden. Then Willow asked the question " Can elves become Wardens?" Blackwall looked at Willow and spoke to her " No they can't the trails are too tough for elven kind." As he stood up to go hit the head his back was turned to the group there was quick scramble to get ahold Willow because they knew she was furious at the statement Blackwall made Nate had hold of upper body, and Oghren had held one leg and Anders had hold of the other and Zev was the last line of defense. Willow looked around at everyone " I won't kill him just, yet I need to hurt him just a bit come on guys" Willow heard all the guys saying it together. "NO"

Willow made up her mind to honor Wynne she helped the mages. Willow, Nate, and Orghern went to Radcliff. Leliana used the underground passage. Willow and her team used the front door. After Willow and Dorian where throw forwards in time. As Willow and Dorian waited for Dorian to finish his spell, what shocked Willow was her friends, and fellow wardens didn't look human or dwarf they looked more like Darspawns, and poor Anders was no longer himself. Justice had complete control of Anders, and he was a pet for Alexius. Willow watched as Leliana and her friends gave their lives for Willow and Dorian so they could go back. To keep the future Willow saw from ever happening. After Willow and Dorian returned. Willow walked to a shocked Alexius and punched him in the face so hard it broke his nose. Willow heard Nate behind her and he pulled Willow off Alexius Leliana was standing in front them. Willow heard his voice. "Well, it looks I am not needed" as Alistair bowed at Leliana " Sister Nightingale" Willow was lucky her helmet cover her whole face for the slit that she could see out. Alistair walked over to Willow ever bone in Willow body was screaming to punched Alistair in the face and giving him a piece of her mind. Willow felt a hand on her shoulder it was Nate he hissed Willow ear "act like you don't speak this form of Common," Willow just nodded her head and listened, Alistair looked at Willow and shot her his charming smile" Herald" Time had not been kind to Alistair sure he was still very handsome, but he had lost his boyish looks Alistair looked more like Cailan the only difference was Alistair skin was bronze color but he not as dark as it once was. To Willow, it seemed that Alistair never got out in the sun very much. Willow could see the once chiseled body that Willow had worship more than once was more mush now. Willow heard Alistair " Maker Nate what are you doing here?" Willow looked over at Nate he just smiles "well Inquisition need us more than the Wardens did. So me Orghen, Zev and Anders joined them." Alistair looked down at Willow and spoke in Elvish " Thank you for helping out my uncle to get his castle back." Alistair took Willow hand took the glove off and kissed it. Willow felt trapped Willow had to fight the urge to punch Alistair in the face, and beating him into a blooded mess.

What saved Willow from ripping off her helmet and beating Alistair within inches of his life was the fact everyone heard Tegan and his men walking into the great hall. Tegan had heard rumors that the Inquisition was lead by a Dalish elf Tegan walked over to the group and took Willow arm to thank her through the helmet he could she was trying to fight back the tears. Then Tegan knew who was behind those tears. Willow looked up at Tegan worded "not here" Tegan made the announcement that would be a banquet to honor Inquisition for freeing castle from the hands of Tevinter Mages. Willow and her group were shown to their rooms. Willow never took her helmet off until she got to her room, as the maid shut the door Willow ripped off her helmet throw into the wall with a loud crash because his asses all of Willow hard work had turned into a big pile of shit under his rule. Willow fell to her knees as another wave of her lost memories came back to her Willow closed her eyes and let the pain take over.

Willow and her group were in the Deeproads to get Branka help to break the deadlock at the assembly. Willow was on watch. Willow felt un-easy she could not hear the wind or see the stars above her head. Willow didn't even know what time day it was. Willow heard Orghen snoring so loud that he could wake the dead Wynne was asleep too. Willow was sitting on a rock, and then- Alistair was leading down he had his hands over Willow eyes and Alistair voice full lust, as he whispers into Willow's ear."Maker Orghen and his puns I am so turned on the right let's go and find a place where we can both find some relief" as Alistair grabbed Willow hand rubbed it against his pants not only was Alistair out his armor he was shirtless. Willow's hand felt Alistair washboard abs, but Willow could feel that Alistair had missive hard-on. Willow smiled while Willow still had ahold Alistair throbbing man-hood threw his clothes pulled him around to where he was standing in front of Willow. While Alistair was still standing Willow looked up at Alistair and smile at him as she untied his pants and pulled his dick out. Willow started rubbed Alistair cock with both her hands, Willow looked Alistair had thrown his head back was trying not to moan as Willow rubbed him Alistair started to shake. Willow took one of her hands and reached down and started to play with Alistair nuts. With Alistair voice straining " Stop hon I can't take it anymore" Willow let go Alistair back -up he lowers his head as his head came up Alistair's eyes had change color instead of hazel now they were ice blue to the point that they almost glowed in the darkness. Alistair re-tied his pants and walked over to Willow grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up from her seat as they left campsite, Willow heard Alistair mumble to himself and out loud –" Maker I know we passed an old dwarf dwelling around here somewhere I know the door is locked I know my Woodland Goddess could pick it right dear?" As Alistair dragged Willow behind him.

The couple made to the underground home. Willow picked the lock within a few seconds the door was opened. Willow went in to make sure there no giant spiders or Deepstalkers around. Since it was a one-room place, Willow was pushed inside the room. Willow could hear the lock behind her. Willow could see Alistair eyes they were almost glowing in the dark room. Willow heard Alistair growing in the darkness; next Willow had those blue eyes looking down at her. Willow felt Alistair hand running down the side of her face. Willow reached up and wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck next thing Willow knew Alistair had picked her up. They were kissing each other Willow head started to spin until Willow felt a thump as Alistair knees must hit a table or something. Then the kissing stopped Willow sat up on the table she could hear Alistair moving around the darkness of the room. Willow heard Alistair " there you are" whatever Alistair just did the room started to grow brighter from a crystal on a table. Willow looked around since she could see that she was on the old table there was one bed in the room. Willow was laying on the table, next thing Willow knew she had a shadow over Alistair was there and was kissing her. Alistair had Willow out her armor, and he already has taken off her shirt and had Willow bar off and needing her breasts with his hands. Alistair would stop enough to chew on one or other of Willow's breast. Alistair was kissing Willow neck he went to Willow's ear and whisper in Willow's ear" do you trust me?" Willow nodded yes. Alistair started to lick Willow's neck and move down her body. Alistair would touch Willow's neck or give Willow butterfly kisses down to Willow's waist. Alistair bent down and untied Willow boots and took them off. Alistair stood up, and he bent over Willow again and started to kiss Willow again. Willow felt it when Alistair un-tied her pants and pulled them off. Alistair began to kiss Willow again. Alistair moved from Willow's lips to her abdomen then Alistair moved lower on Willow body. Alistair to kiss Willow upper leg then Alistair went to inside Willow tights that when he started to give her love bits. Alistair went back to Willow lower stomach he stopped and tried to remember what Zeravn told him what to do, Alistair sat down on his knees and pulled Willow to edge of the table. Alistair could see Willow opening Alistair pause long enough to gaze at Willow's opening. Alistair sat up and opened Willow's legs, and he started to lick Willow opening. Alistair heard new sounds from Woodland Goddess.

Willow felt it when Alistair to lick her Willow started to curl her toes and started dragging her nails in to the table as Alistair touched her he would use his teeth on her nub which sent Willow over the edge Willow grabbed ahold of Alistair's head, and he licked Willow and dug her nails into Alistair scalp which quicken his pace. Willow could feel her body tighten as she was getting close to her climax. Willow was trying to talk " Al" was the only thing Willow could get out as her body started to go numb as it hit her. Willow could hear Alistair licking all up all her juice off Willow's legs. Alistair sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Willow watched as Alistair stopped long enough to smell his hand. Alistair's eyes rolled back. When Alistair opened his eyes again, they were almost the color clear lake he climbed on the table and kissed Willow she could taste herself on Alistair's lips. Alistair stood and pulled his pants down around his ankles and did not need any help he found Willow opening with no problem, As Alistair slid into Willow, she throws her head back she was already tender, Alistair slammed himself into Willow as he was moaning loudly" Maker you feel so good around me love, I…..I… more!" As Alistair speed up. Alistair grabbed Willow head " look at me." Willow looked up her eyes had change color they were now so dark green he could not tell were her iris where. When Willow looked at Alistair, it made his desire more intense. Alistair lower himself he could feel when Willow started to drag her nails down his back which made him go faster. The only sound that Alistair could hear was wet skin slapping against each other, Willow body was fire before now she learned what orgasm was but this time was different, it started to out slow as Alistair slammed himself into Willow hard it started burning then it hit her so hard, Willow had to bite down on her arm so she could be heard,it was intense Alistar could feel Willow juice hit him the lower part of his chest, the smell of their intercourse made the room smell like it just rain in the deepest part of the forest which made Alistair lose his mind, Alistair started to slam into Willow so hard it started make the table move. Alistair felt his gut tighten up he knew what was coming he reached over Willow's head and grabbed the table as he slammed into Willow hard, Alistair saw white as he came inside Willow but his body would not stop filling up Willow with his seed. Alistair stopped when he left Willow touching his arm and looking up at him" Honey I think you have grown soft" Alistair pulled out of Willow stood up and re-tied his pants. Alistair looked down at his Woodland Goddess.

Alistair heard Willow " Hon I need my pants to please and my boots." Alistair found her missing clothes and handed them to Willow. Willow was re-dress Alistair grabbed Willow and sat down on the bed with her on his lap and fell asleep. Willow felt herself being lifted up and carried back to camp.

Willow woke she was on the floor with her head in Leliana lap, and Nate was sitting on the bed. Leliana was crying. Willow heard Tegan voice too" Are sure she does not need a healer I can get one" Willow listen to the three of them talk to each other. Willow heard Nate" No she would not want that because Wil in no way wants to see the King she wants to chew his ass out one for letting her hard work turn into shit or the fact he never tried to find Duncan after she died the first time," The trio heard Willow sighed" Nate you are wrong chewing him out is further assist from my mind I want to beat him into a bloody mess." Willow sat up her head was still spinning, but Willow stood up and looked at Teagan. " My lord." Once again Willow had the other person looking at her with shock. Teagan walked over to Willow and dropped to one knee " My lady, so the rumors are true" Teagan felt Willow hand on his shoulder." Please, my lord, I was doing my job then and now."Willow bent down and looked at Teagan "Let's not tell king my real identity." Teagan looked at Willow " B…u…t he has waited for you in the dining hall as we speak." Leliana spoke " I will let him know that Herald had retired for the evening right Willow" Willow understood what Leliana was saying was that Willow was to stay in her room, Willow just nodded her " OH yeah traveling back and forward in time can wear someone out." Time for me to get some sleep" as Willow pushed everyone out her room and closed the door. As the rest of the Inquisition came to Redcliffe

Alistair was sitting at the head of the table with nobles on either side of him. Alistair had been waiting for the Herald for at least an hour and a half, and she still was a no-show. Sister Nightingale and other came down, but no Hearld Leliana looked at him and said: "the Herald had gone to bed." Which made Alistair mad because he plans this whole thing tonight on his own. Alistair had not slept with elf in a long time he was tired of human women some were the same hight as him or a few feet shorter than him to him they were dull and most of the time superficial and the only reason they even bother to sleep with him so they could get an heir out him, dwarf women were fun most of the time but their mouth was too much for him, and most time he could wear them as a hat, The city elves would not come near him unless he paid for their company, Dalish elf were Alistair favorite. At Leliana statement Alistair was mad because he had shaved and bath because he prayed to Maker to wake up next to the Herald. Alistair closed his eyes in the last few months everytime he would fuck any women. After the deed was done Alistair would fall asleep he would wake in the fade and Willow would there she would be sitting on rock alone in the middle of this large pound her hair was all the way down and in the dress that she wore the last time he got to hold and say goodbye to her one last time, Alistair always made it to the shore where Willow was sitting at as soon as he climbed on shore. Willow would be there, and she would bend down. Alistair looked up Willow would crying she had tears running down her face " you forgotten our son and me" as wet hands grabbed his ankles and dragged him to back to the other shoreline. When he stood up in these dreams after he stood up he would feel the heat of fire he would turn around there was Willow body on a funeral pyre he watches as Willow skin blacken then it would turn into ash. Alistair heard his name he opened his eyes and looked up there was Teagan bent over looking at him" Herald told sends her apologies." Alistair just nodded his head and waved his hand and muttered " fine." As banquet got started.

Willow waited until the dinner party was in full swing. Willow opened her bedroom door and looked up and down the hall, " Nope to many people" Willow closed her door and went to the window and saw a tree. Willow came up with idea she grabbed her bow and tied rope around the arrow and the other to her bedpost, Willow shot her arrow it hit the tree with a thump, Willow used her bow and slid down to the ground, and headed into the kitchen and cooks were to busy severing food their guest, Willow grabbed two loafs of bread and some fruit and wrapped everything in a large cloth. Willow heard Sera being herself " Kinging Alastair wow you are getting into your work " Willow went to the shadows made it to the hall, and her jaw was on the floor, Alistair had no shame he had some cook bent over the table and was taken her behind most of the nobles were drunk and egged Alistair on there were few were not enjoying the show. Teagan was one of them he had his eyes covered, and he was trying to ignore what Alistair was doing, and Leiliana was other she had turned around in her chair and had her back to show. Willow pulled her hood up over her head and walked out of the shadows, which everyone stopped and was looking at Willow. Willow heard Alistair as he moan loudly as he pulled out cum over the cook ass, As Alistair was coming down from his orgasm he looked around the table off to the side there was the Herald her cloak pulled over her head. For some reason, she was shaking she had wrapped her arm around herself. As Alistair pulled his pants back up. As Alistair came around the large table took to take the Herald hand Nate was there first and standing in front of the Herald. Nate was there to translate for the Herald." Sliver is sorry that she disturbed celebration she was hungry, so she came to join us," Willow shook head and walked towards the empty chair next to Sera.

Willow kept her hood over her head as she sat down, Sera was on one side and Nate took the chair on the other hand, As Willow entrance died down plate was brought to Willow spot at the table by the cook that Alistair had bent over the counter when made she appearance the cook bowed and walked away. Willow watched as the cook walked away Wilow wanted to crave her heart. That would be the talk for months Willow felt a hand on hers. Nate took her hand and kissed it loving " he is watching you need to eat" Willow nodded her head and started to pick at her food, with her fork. Which did not go unnoticed by Alistair the way the Herald picked at her food was the same as Willow did if something was wrong. The Herald kept her head low and was eating small bits, Willow tried to eat, but every time she would take a bite she had visions of Alistair with his dick that same cook who kept bringing food to Willow. Willow could not take it anymore she stood up and bent over and talked into Nate's ear " I can't take anymore I am leaving" Before she left she bent over and took Nate and pulled his face into her hood and kissed him which shocked the man. Willow heard Sera" way to go Wi….." Sera felt a sharp pain in her leg cause she got poked in the leg with a fork.

As the Dinner party started to whine down, Willow was sitting on her windowsill her feet hanging out the open window. Willow just finished her apple that she swiped earlier; Willow threw the apple core out the window. Willow once again pokes her head out her door and no ones around she tipped toe to Sera room tonight would the night Willow would deal with the monument. Willow and Sera snuck out of the castle.

When they got to it, Sera looked at Willow" Why did Nate call you Silver I thought your name was Willow?" Willow stood from lock she was picking" Well like this Nate did not want the king to know my real name." After Willow heard the lock licked open she went to the bakery and grabbed an arm full of pies and headed to the monument as Willow started to throw pies at it Sera joined the fun after their arms were empty Sera stopped and looked at Willow" I know I have seen you somewhere before You are Hero of Ferelden. Willow just looked at Sera " No I am not, she dead" Sera grabbed Willow arm " Yes you are I remember you and a guy got me away from the slavers."

Willow remember on the way back to Denerim after Duncan was born they saved eleven children from a slavers" Shit" Willow sat down Sera had one of her arrows" you ain't one of those walking corpses are you" Willow looked at Sera " do I look like one of those things do I " " Nope" Sera smile and they went back their mischief by the time they were done statue was covered in long strips of cloth, and it was cover in cream pies, Willow went as far as cover it in dark chocolate, of course, Willow, left a small bag of coins in the shop to cover the cost of pasty and other desserts that was used that night.

Alistair once again had the same dream about Willow. Alistair sat up he could hear a person mumbling next to him. Alistair felt a hand fall on to his lap. Alistair felt the covers on the bed started to shift as the cook sat behind Alistair and began to run her hands down his chest and bit his ear" What another round, your highness?" Alistair grabbed the cook and pushed her off. Alistair got up and re-dress. He looked at the women who were shocked at his action. Alistair didn't even bother to wish the women good nite or kissed her good nite. Alistair felt so dirty after he had sex because for while now Alistair kept having the same about Willow how he was breaking her heart over and over again. Alistair was headed back to his rooms he heard the sounds of laughter. Alistair followed the sounds he found the elf that was sitting next to the Herald at dinner they were in the kitchen at a prep table. " So you the Kinging had a thing together" Alistair heard her voice" Yes we did his Asses has no shame " Alistair walked into the kitchen. Alistair had to rub his eyes. The Herald helmet was off, and she had her back to him. Instead of a braid, her long silver hair was in a ponytail. Alistair knew the voice too. It was Willow's voice, and he felt pulled of the taint, and it was coming off the Herald. Alistair walked into the kitchen. Spoke one word to the two elves. "Willow" the elf that her back to him she paused and turned her head. Willow shot the king her evil smile" Your asses."

Willow heard her name she paused and turned her head there was Alistair" Your asses." Next thing Willow knew she was in his strong arms once again. Alistair knew it was Willow because she still smelt like the forest, Alistair started to cry in Willow's hair " love how can this be even possible" Willow tightened up and sneered at Alistair" Let me go you ass" Alistair knew Willow was pissed off he let Willow go. Willow stood back and did a handspring and had Alistair on the ground and Willow was on top of Alistair. Willow let her feelings come out " YOU FUCKEN BASTARD HOW CAN YOU LET THIS KINGDOM TURN INTO SHIT AGAIN AND ABOUT OUR SON DID YOU EVEN TRY TO FIND HIM" Willow crawled off Alistair was sitting on her knees. Willow started to cry Alistair sat up was sitting on the floor. Alistair hated when he made Willow cry right now he felt lower than deep stalker shit. Alistair rubbed the back of his head and looked at Willow as he could say no words that would make Willow feel better but he tried " Will I am so sorry" Willow looked at Alistair " Bull Shit I ready know you can't keep your fuckin pants on but do you even care about our son he just turned 11 and you have done thing to find him" Willow stood up and walked over to Alistair and bent down Willow sneered at Alistair again" you not even worth getting mad at any more" and helped Alistair stand up. Willow felt it when Alistair stood up he was so much taller than Willow. Alistair grabbed Willow in an extra rib-crushing hug."I will fix this I promise hon" Willow knew she could not trust Alistair. Willow sighed and heard Alistair stomach growling she just spoke: " let me go I know you must be hungry." Willow felt Alistair let her go and he sat down at the table with Sera.

Sera looked at the couple "well this secrets is out" Alistair looked at Willow as she was started to make a meal. Alistair sat there and watched Willow started to cook. Alistair to listed off what was going to happen once they made it back to the capital. The thing Alistair did not know as Willow was cooking she pulled out the vial and started to add it to the food as she was cooking. Willow heard Alistair listing off what he was going to do in the morning. The first thing Alistair listed off was he was going to do find Duncan, Willow bit down on her lip as she was cooked, Willow stood at the stove, Willow heard other voices it was Nate and Bull had come into the room " what going on in here."They both were shocked to see Alistair was still breathing. Nate walked over to the stove and placed a loving hand on Willow's shoulder. Alistair felt the ping of jealousy as Nate touched his forest goddess. But before he could get up deal with Nate. Alistair saw a plate being sat down in front of him. Willow smiled down at Alistair " Eat" Alistair grabbed a fork and started to dig in as he ate between each bit " I can't wait to get back first thing we are to going to do tell jackass of the court, and we are going to clean this mess up and we will…" Suddenly Alistair felt weird as his head started to feel heavy. Alistair felt Willow hand on him " NO your Majesty I will fix this not you Alistair. You already made it ten times worse than before go back to your soft chair and forget ever seeing me" Alistair looked over at Willow " No my love I wanted to help" as Alistair closed his eyes and fell out his chair.

After the drugs kicked in Willow bent down and spoke into Alistair's ear. "Good-Bye this time for good I already found our son he will be staying with me. And will never know who you are he thinks you are dead and I want to keep that way."Willow stood and looked at Nate and Bull "get him back to his bed make sure he alone." Before they got the king off the floor. Nate grabbed Willow into a hug" are you ok?" Willow just nodded her yes. Willow looked over at the door there stood Leliana. Nate let Willow go " Please pass it on to the king I had to get back to Haven I have to file some reports with Josie" Leliana just nodded her head. Willow left that night. Alistair woke in the morning with the sound of Teagan knocking on his door Alistair stood up his hung over worst than usual. Alistair opened his door and let Teagan. Alistair headed back into his room and remembered the dream he had the last night about seeing Willow again and this time he got to touch her and Willow was furious at him. Teagan found a seat and sat down. Teagan heard Alistair " I got see Willow this time I got to hold her." Teagan gave a sigh that Willow drug worked Alistair did not remember what happened the last night.

After Alistair got dress, the men were heading down the hall. Alistair had three old girls run into him Aggie looked up at the man she just ran into" I am sorry….." Aggie started to scream" I am sorry your Highness" and dropped to her knees and started to cry harder Alistair heard " Hey what in the blooded hell did you do to my sister you jackass" Fox ran to his crying sister and picked her up and comfort his sister. Fox looked up the king and another noble jackass. The other man was staring at Fox with shock. Fox could smell blood Aggie had cut on her hand because this jackass, Fox bent down and healed Aggie's hand. Fox got Aggie behind him and pulled out his daggers and charge after the jackass who hurt his sister. Alistair was a trained warrior he disarmed Fox quickly. Which did not help Fox mood, he dropped a jar of smoke. Alistair grabbed Fox and had the kid pinned to the wall. Alistair looked at the pre-teen pinned to the wall Alistair had met this kid before his fighting style was rouge but from what Alistair could tell the kid had the talent to use magic too. Then Alistair heard the kid started to cuss" Let me go you high mighty Jackass, I am going to cut you into pieces you hurt my sister," Alistair let the kid go he got in front of his sister, and from out nowhere, he had two daggers. Fox charged at Alistair again Fox stopped when he heard Leliana " By Maker Fox stop" Leliana had gain Fox trust so had the inquisitor. Fox stopped he turned around and looked at Leliana " well this overdress Bronto ass ran into my sister" Alistair sneered at the teen " what did you call me brat" Fox stood back and shot the man an evil smile" I will talk slowly for you Fox paused " You... need... watch... where you are... going... fat ass." Child or not Alistair was not about ready to let a kid call him a fat ass" Alistair sneered at Fox " Bring it on brat I will mop the floor with you" Fox stood and smile " bring it on old man I will kick your ass." Alistair was not done with the kid. Then Alistair ran his hand down his face and looked at pre-teen" Where are your parents kid I need to have a long talk with them about your behavior." That when Teagan tried to step in " Alist" Leliana had ahold Fox was trying to break free of her" Wait you are King Alistair? Where in the hell where you when my parents gave their lives to save your kingdom." Leliana tried to keep Fox quiet " Fox this not right time to do this" Fox broke from Leliana gripped and walked up to Alistair and poked him in the chest snarled " MY MOTHER WAS HERO OF FERELDEN, and my father was her fellow Warden he died when they tried to getting rid of darkspawns. Let me guess you were hiding under your cozy chair." As Fox ripped the sleeve of his shirt to show his Warden birthmark. Leliana grabbed Fox and threw him over the shoulder " You said enough Fox" Leliana reached down and grabbed Aggie hand "come sweetie we are heading back to Haven now" Alistair stood there with information that was just told to him and then registered in his mind who Fox was it was Duncan, his son. Teagan grabbed ahold Alistair "Not here" and pulled Alistair the other way.

A few weeks later Alistair was sitting in his office listing to Teagan about why it would not be a good idea for Alistair to tell Fox aka Duncan who he was. Alistair was just sitting his chair it was the first time he had gotten to see his son and kid was just like his mother not afraid of anything or anyone. Alistair heard Teagan" Alistair are you listing Duncan has some major anger issue just like someone I know. Alistair looked up at Teagan. " I need to fix this" Teagan sat down across from Alistair and sighed " Let Duncan stay with Leilana and Inquisition don't worry you will see him again." A carrier ran into Alistair office "Haven has been attacked village had been lost in the avalanche." Alistair stood up and ran to his rooms and started dig throw drawers and throwing stuff on the bed" Maker where is it I will not lose my son again" Then dawn on him about what happen that night when Zevran asked him about Willow locket Alistair went to closest with a push of button and pulled the wardrobe away from the wall and used a torch and headed down the stairs as Alistair went down the stairs made a list in his head of what he needed to do about cleaning out this area of castle. Alistair pulled out a key and opened the door. There were only two pieces of furniture in the room and in front of the chair there was a large portrait it had been covered by a sheet. Alistair grabbed the sheet and pulled it down when came down 10 years of dust and cobwebs came with there was a picture of Willow it was in excellent condition. Alistair lit the candles that were in the room he sat down and looked up at the painting of his Willow. At the bottom of the painting was Willow jewelry box on a small table Marethair gave it to Alistair after Willow's funeral that where he kept Willow's locket. Alistair picked up the box he could tell it had been picked he sat down and opened the box the ring was still here put the locket was gone. Alistair looked up and Willow painting and let the tears fall" I am a fuck up Wil" Alistair stood up and went to it and dropped to one knee " No More Wil I will find our son and make this right I swear to the Maker."

After Willow came back from dealing with Stoud in Crestwood, Willow was reading a letter from her clan about the death of the old Keeper. About the clan would be there in a few days. Willow looked up to see Solas was waiting for them, and he was mad about something. Solas followed them to stables. As everyone got off their horse and headed inside the keep. Willow had an apple for her horse she could fell the anger coming of Solas. Willow turned around and looked at him with a sigh " what is your problem Fen'Harel?" Solas sneered " you know I was Solas before I was given that name" Willow crossed her arm and looked at Solas " No you are Fen'Harel even with my clan." Solas ran his hand down his face he didn't want to get into this argument again with Willow again he looked at her " is it true that you are going to adopt that human girl and her older brother from Manitou Springs. Willow wanted to keep her temper in check she smiled at Solas" In the name of the Creators is that any of your business?" Solas grabbed Willow arm and sneered" they will pollute our pure bloodline. Willow pulled her arm away from Solas and sneered " Can you repeat that sir" Solas repeated what he just said the next thing Solas knew Willow was gone in a flash of smoke out nowhere Willow hit Solas he fell backward on to the grass. Willow was on top Solas she drew back and punched Solas in the face she did a backflip so get away from the mage. Solas stood up and spit out the blood out his mouth. Solas turned to cast a spell the next thing he knew could not because Willow used Templar ability next thing Solas knew Willow was on top of him again and he was thrown into the stables as Willow did a handstand using both her feet she kicked him back. Solas had the wind knock out him Willow walked over and bent down looked at Solas and sneered at him" one of those humans happens to be my own child, and yes I like human dick …." Next thing Solas knew Willow slumped forward as her eyes closed next thing Solas knew Iron Bull was there and picked up an unconscious Willow and threw her over his shoulder. Bull looked down at Solas " you should be glad we stopped her. Bull carried Willow back inside and up to her rooms.

Willow woke a few hours later with Nate sitting at the foot of her bed. Nate looked at Willow and sighed " Sorry I had to do it because you wanted blood," Willow brought up her knees and laid her head on her knees and Willow started to cry because, and she hated to cry. Next thing Willow knew Nate had her in his arms. Nate heard Willow talking as he held her." Why do we have to have elf older than dirt in the Inquisition he still carries the old hatred" Nate let Willow go and kissed her after the kiss he just sighed and stood up and looked down at Willow, Nate looked at Willow and said" Wil our fake brother wants to talk to you about something." Willow stood up she could feel the sleeping tonic still running throw her veins she started to black out again next Willow knew Nate had her in his arms. Nate sat down on the bed with Willow looked up at Nate, I need to get used to new stuff." Fell asleep in Nate's arms. An hour later Willow woke up Nate had laid down with Willow, and he had his arm draped over her and was holding her in his arms. Willow sat up and got off the bed and went to her desk. Willow knew that Josie had left her a lot of paperwork for her to do. As Willow started to work on the paperwork, she looked over at Nate as he slept. Willow closed her eyes and remembered. After Haven and learning who was behind her and her fellow Wardens fake calling it was Corypheus after she almost died again buried in a massive avalanche that made the town, Haven a footnote in history.

After Solas lead them to Skyhold, that night Willow could not sleep it was her first time in her new bedroom. Willow tried to do everything she could not to get comfortable in that great big bed. Willow had a lot on her mind. First, his Asses had pretty much let Ferelden turn to shit again. The only that he had on his mind was sex, parties and boozes. No one knew after Willow fell into the hole that helped her get out of Haven. Every one of her memories had come back to her flash. It broke her heart that Alistair had forgot her and their son. Willow was staring at the ceiling she got up and headed down to the main hall to find it empty, but there were two people in hall Willow could fell her fellow Wardens in the room as she walked around the building to see Nate looking into fireplace Nate was wasted and at small table Willow found Zevran he was passed out with an empty bottle of brandy, but he was passed out on the small table. Willow walked up to Nate and touched his shoulder. Nate jumped to have someone touching his shoulder he grabbed Willow and pinned her into the wall, Nate looked at Willow he had tears in his eyes " You could have died again Wil I needed to tell you something I love you I have since that day we meet." And let Willow go, as Willow started to walk away next thing Willow heard a crash behind her and the room was now smelt like alcohol. Willow turned around to see that Zev was still passed out on the table.

Next thing Willow knew Nate was in front of her he rubbed the side of her face. As he looked down and smiled at Willow," I am going to kiss you now" Nate began to kiss Willow at first was simple as the kiss started to turn into more. Willow felt herself being picked up as she was kissing Nate. They made it to Willow bedroom as the door closed they were losing clothes as they went the next thing, Willow, she was laid down on the bed, Nate was there and was kissing trying to win the tug war with her tongue. Nate flipped them Willow was on top Nate reached up and pulled Willow hair out the tie that she was using in her hair. Nate reached up and ran his fingers through her loose hair, gasp at her beauty " Maker you are beautiful," Nate sat up with Willow in his lap and started to kiss Willow again. By this point they had lost their all their clothes expect their smalls. Nate started to kiss Willow skin, and he was trying to get off her bar. Nate head Willow was saying" lay back."

Nate did what he was told pushed himself higher on the bed. The next thing he knew Willow had pulled out his now fully erect penis out his smalls Willow bent down first thing she did was kiss the tip of Nate hard dick. Then Willow used her mouth and started to slide it up and down his manhood. Nate looked up at as Willow was given him head, all that silver hair pooling around his waist the more Willow went up and down on Nate, it was getting harder to keep himself in control of the situation. Nate reached down gentle grabbed Willow hair as she went up and down. What Willow did send Nate into pure ecstasy. Willow used her other hand and pulled on his nuts. That sent Nate over the edge as the explosion that made him grabbed the sheets.

As Nate cum into Willow willing month. Then Nate body wanted more, but his mind would not let him, After the mind-blowing blow-job he just got. Nate world started to go dark as he passed out. Willow looked to see Nate had passed out on his back. Willow got up and went over to her desk and got a drink and stood by the fireplace and sighed because she would have to tell Nate she was not ready for the next step. Willow walked over to her dressers and got nightshirt on and sat down on the bed watched Nate sleep. Willow reached up wiped Nate hair out his face; then she ran her hand down his chest that when she saw that Nate had Grey Warden tattoo on his chest. It was the first time she had ever seen a tattoo on the body of a Warden. Willow got up and pulled the sheet and blanket over Nate naked body and Willow climbed under the blanket sheets and laid down on Nate's chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep for the first time in a long time Willow felt safe.

Nate woke in the earlier hours before the sun was up. Nate thought he had a beautiful dream of Willow given him mind blowing blowjob Nate had something heavy laying on his left side. Nate closed his eyes tighter because the last time he got wasted he ended in bed with Anders and Zevran and they had threesome Oghren happened to walk-in into the room the next day he walked into the room. The dwarf was taken back he turned on his heels and left the room as Oghren left the room he said out-loud " Now I have seen everything I need to pull out my own eyeballs and scrub them." Then Nate smell it did not smell of man it was soft, and it had a hint of the forest. Nate opened his eyes to see Willow curled up next to him. And Nate saw her forest green eyes were looking down at him. Willow reached over rubbed his face, and her smile made Nate fall in more in love with Willow. Nate rolled Willow over to her side, and they both had dropped back asleep.

What snapped Willow out her daydream was someone knocking on her chamber door, Willow got up and covered Nate who was still asleep and headed to the door. Willow cracks the door opened to see who it was it was Blackwall he looked down at Willow " when you get chance I need to speak to near the stables. Willow nodded her head and looked up at him" give me an hour I need to wash up and change my clothes; I smell like a Broodmother," Blackwall nodded his head walk away. Willow went back to her room. She grabbed two towels and her other toiletries and spare clothes. Willow bent down and kissed and woke Nate up let him know that she was headed to the bathhouse. After Willow got there and stripped and steep into the massive stone tub and led her head in against one of the walls. Willow heard the door opened and someone came inside. Willow knew today was one three days that was set aside for the women of Skyhold. Willow opened one of her eyes to see Leliana had joined her in the bath. After Leliana was in the water, she seemed to be a little bit upset about something. Leliana leads back and looked at Willow, with a sighed and began to speak." Will your and Sera pranks are getting out of hand." Willow sat up and smiled at Leliana and spoke to her" Come to Le I am just having some fun at one time you and I were queens of the pranks." Leliana sighed " so true there is something else we need to talk about." Le started to chew on her bottom lip and told Willow" Alistair will be at the Winter Palace when we go and try to save Empress Celene in few months. I think it would wise we hide it; I know you hate Orlesian Masks. But as your friend, I think it would wise you wear one." Leliana looked over at her friend Willow was lost in thought. Willow looked at her friend Le was right Willow took her fingers and started to twist her long hair around her finger and smile at Leliana" I guess we have to dye my hair too, I can live with that." After Willow bath, she and Leliana were getting dressed. Willow was trying to dry her very long hair. Willow felt someone grabbed her hands she looked from under the towel Leliana had Willow's brush and made Willow sit down on another towel as Leliana brushed out Willow long hair. Willow heard Le say something as she brushed " I had little bird tell me that you and one of your fellow Warden have been hiding something hmmm? Willow eyes locked on to Leliana eyes. Willow tried to play the thing about her and Nate down. " I don't know what you are talking about Le?" Le smiled at Willow and continued to brush, and Le smiled " I see him sneaking to his rooms before dawn more than once in the last few weeks. And you turning red in the face tells me everything." Willow looked down at her hand it was a bright red. Willow knew she could get nothing past Leliana. Willow sighed the only thing we have done is I give some head, and we cuddle that is all." Willow sighed " I am too afraid to take it to the next level after what happen with Alistair. Plus, Nate wants me on birth-control because us being a Warden did not help the first time around he would love to have children but with this war. But right now, would be a good idea.".


End file.
